What is a Little Boy to Do?
by Megumi Ohira
Summary: Sirius Black is Seven years old, and wants to play outside. But when none of the Marauder's can play at that moment, Remus got bitten by a werewolf what can a little seven year old do? Play outside with your brother of course! OneShot.


**What is a Little Boy to Do?**

**Summary: **_Sirius Black is Seven years old, and wants to play outside. But when none of the Marauder's can play at that moment, (Remus got bitten by a werewolf) what can a little seven year old do? Play outside with your brother of course! One-shot_

DC: I don't own Harry Potter, even if he isn't in this. I don't own Sirius Black, or Regulus Black.

Sirius Black is seven-years-old, and lives in a neighborhood surrounded by little wizards just like him. It was one of the only streets to have all-magical families living there in a muggle town.

Today he felt like playing outside, so he went around trying to gather his little group of friends, the soon-to-be Marauders.

He first went to his best friends, James Potter, house.

Knock, knock...

"Hello Sirius!" James exclaimed.

"Can you come out to play?" He asked. James frowned, and slowly shook his head.

"I have to do chores, and then go to my grandma's." He replied sadly. Sirius nodded, and waved goodbye.

He then went two houses down, to his other friend Peter Pettigrew.

"Sorry Sirius," Peter's dad said. "But he is sick in bed." Sirius sighed, and walked across the street to the last of his friend's house. Remus Lupin.

"I'm sorry Siri, but he's still recuperating from his accident." His mother said. Sirius sighed.

"Well thank you anyway..." He said. Ms. Lupin nodded, and he went back to his own house.

He sat on the porch, and sighed some more.

'What am I going to do? What a waste of a glorious day...' He thought.

Inside Sirius's five-year-old little brother, Regulus, watched his older brother mope around, and sigh. He had just gotten twenty pound, and wanted to go to the store. (A/N: I do believe that is 10 dollars in the USA…I hope…correct me if I'm wrong...)

After five minutes of watching him, he decided to go out, to see what's up.

"Siri?" He called.

"What do you want?"

"Mum said we could go to the muggle corner store."

"To get what? More eggs?"

"Nope, she gave me some muggle money. We can get some candy."

"Do you want to go?" Sirius asked

"Sure, if you can come with me." Regulus answered.

Sirius got up. It was better then wasting his time with no one to play with. Regulus got his shoes, and they walked down to Colby's little market. They went inside, but Sirius stopped his little brother.

"Do you know how much candy is?" He asked. His brother shrugged.

"I don't know anything about Muggle Money." He said. Sirius thought.

"Okay, since you're little, and cute, go up to the counter muggle, and ask how much we can get with twenty pounds (10 dollars)." Regulus nodded, and went up to the elderly man.

"Err... Excuse me, how much chocolate can I get with this?" He asked. He was standing on his tiptoes, as he slid the money on the counter.

"Well, you can get a lot of chocolate with this, Mister. Are you spending it all?" He asked. Regulus nodded.

"Okay then, it's your money." The man said. He got three medium sized bags, and loaded it with chocolate.

Regulus got one pound (2 dollars) back, the man saying he should start saving somewhere. Regulus said his thank you, and he and Sirius left the shop.

"You can have this bag, and we'll split the last one." He said. Sirius nodded, and took the bag. Soon they were sitting on the sidewalk, and eating their chocolate.

The Black Brother's don't get sick when they eat candy. Lots of candy, I mean. It's the more you eat, the hyper you become. They ate all but a half of bag, which was Sirius's half now, and were bouncing in their seats.

"What DO we DO now, Siri?" Regulus asked. His mind was racing, and he was twiddling his thumbs.

"LET'S run down THE STREET, REGGIE!" Sirius responded. He grabbed the half bag of candy, and started to run.

"WE HAVE BROKEN THIS CHARM!" Regulus chanted. Soon they were running up and down, chanting that sentence.

After their twentieth time chanting, and only a quarter of their energy gone, Remus, followed by his mother, came out.

"Remus you can't run, just watch, okay?" She instructed. Remus nodded, and sat on his bottom steps. Soon he was laughing, as the two other boys ran up and down saying their chanting sentence. Remus saw his next-door neighbor open the door and yelled out.

"You better shut up, Black!"

"You BETTER shut UP, SniviLUS!" Sirius responded. He was hyper, the two of them were actually, and his words got hyped up when he talked.

Severus Snape slammed his door, and Mrs. Black opened theirs up.

"Sirius Orion Black! Regulus Tucker Black! STOP THAT RACKET!" She yelled.

Sirius and Regulus stopped, and Sirius noticed Remus. He started to jump up and down.

"REEE-MUSS!" He yelled. He and Regulus ran up to him.

"Want some candy?" He asked. Remus took some, and munched on it, as they talked. Remus went up to his mother, and asked if he could go over to Sirius's house.

"Don't over exert yourself, and it looks like rain. So be back soon." Remus's mother said. Remus nodded, as he walked with Sirius and Regulus to his house.

"What charm did you break? I've never seen anyone break a charm!" Remus asked.

"Oh that's just a song we created." Regulus said. Remus laughed.

"We have a muggle game!" Sirius whispered.

"Really?" Remus asked.

"Yeah! Our Aunt Andromeda gave it to us." Regulus said. "But don't tell mum or dad. They'll get knocked off their rockers." He added. Remus nodded. Sirius snuck into his house, and brought back with him a bag, and a wooden stick.

"We have to make a circle in the ground. Then I'll teach you." He said as he started to draw a circle in the dirt.

"Okay, the game is called marbles. I'll give you a big marble, and then you must flick it to knock the smaller marbles out of the ring. You keep the one's that are knocked out of the ring. The one who has the most marbles wins!" He said. Remus nodded, and they started to play.

* * *

They played five games, before the clouds became thicker, and thunder rolled by. Remus was called home, as Sirius and Regulus cleared their things up. As soon as they reached the porch, it started to rain. 

"Good thing we got up here." Regulus said.

"Yeah. Did you have a fun day, Reggie?" Sirius asked. Regulus nodded.

"Me too." Sirius opened their door, and they went inside. Having most their energy gone, they fell asleep, soon after.

_The End.

* * *

_

I hope you liked this short story. I have re-edited this story, and hopefully cleared some things out…anyway review please!

Megumi Ohira


End file.
